<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>破夏 by yinhan8796</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064613">破夏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinhan8796/pseuds/yinhan8796'>yinhan8796</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinhan8796/pseuds/yinhan8796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>破夏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.</p><p>金钟大来开门的时候，边伯贤正等在门外。一抬眼，看见他穿着自己上次买给他的卡通衫，脚上的袜子脱了一半。</p><p>进来吧。他说。</p><p>边伯贤一如往常地走了进去，金钟大径自上了二楼房间，门一关后没再出来过。他等着，等时钟到了六点的时候，窗边风铃当当响起，是老师回来了。</p><p>怎么来的那么早？她朝楼上看了一眼。钟大呢？你们怎么没有一起说话？她问。</p><p>噢，他迟疑着，正打算拼凑答案。可能他作业还没做完吧，他说。</p><p>老师轻笑一声，像知道了好笑的秘密。</p><p>你们吵架了？</p><p>没有，他的眼神飘移了一下。</p><p>青少年的别扭恐怕不是她这种闲散妈妈能过问的，她清楚的知道，所以只是坐了下来，开始今日的课程。</p><p>等家教课上完后，金钟大才终于从房间里头出来，他走到楼下从冰箱盛了一杯牛奶，喝完时正好边伯贤要离开。</p><p>嘿，他叫住他，思考了一秒，你作业做好了吗？他问。</p><p>做好了，他放下刚洗好的杯子，望着他的时候平淡如常。</p><p>像平常一样。</p><p>边伯贤接不下去了，开始想要逃走，金钟大见他这样，却突然开口。</p><p>我送你，他说。</p><p>噢。</p><p>他家旁边到处都是稻田，路很窄，两人必须靠得很近，晚夜已经降临，就等着明日的黎明，星星悄然分居，不能一眼就看见，也因为如此安静，他的呼吸他能听得见，像水杯上的水珠，又像整理东西时的窸窸窣窣。</p><p>你还在生气吗？</p><p>没有。</p><p>那你怎么不理我？</p><p>只是不想而已。</p><p>看，你还在生气。</p><p>金钟大不说话，搞得他也不敢再继续。在学校时，边伯贤受人欢迎，开朗又有趣，长得又帅，大伙儿都喜欢同他说话，他上家教课的第一位老师就是自己的母亲，一直到现在。这么多年，金钟大一直不受人待见，他独来独往，享受自己的时间，但有人却说他早已经和学校里的富少爷金钟仁上床。</p><p>边伯贤常想，大概就是因为他活得如此恣意，不在乎他人眼光，所以才会被人讨厌，毕竟人们对于自己无法拥有的事物，总会格外的嫉妒与诋毁。</p><p>嘿，他朝着走在前面的他喊。</p><p>等他转过头来，他走了过去，对不起，他说。</p><p>金钟大看着他，待在原地不动。</p><p>对不起，他头更低了些，如果是因为那天的事情，我愿意道歉，他看上去真真诚。</p><p>你因为什么道歉？因为你没有在大家嘲笑我时为我说话？还是下意识地想和我撇清关系？他盯着他，眼神开始变得森冷，你何错之有？他问。</p><p>当人被明确指出错误时，总会感到窘迫，边伯贤抬起眼，见微风吹起他前额的头发，可他眼睛中的无惧却从来不曾动摇，面对他，边伯贤总觉得自己像裸体似的，他能清楚知道自己想着什么，也能轻易看出自己的乐意与不乐意，然后看他像小丑似的，装作同意，迎合着同侪，做出他不想做的事情。</p><p>我只是，他在脑中搜寻关键词，只是比较自私，他说。</p><p>不是自私，是自保，他指正他。</p><p>好吧，总之，这次是我错了，他态度诚恳。</p><p>金钟大想，想和自己撇清关系也并非是错，照这个情况下去，总有一天学校会开始传自己和边伯贤上床过，面对这个滑稽的想法，他突然就笑出声，引来边伯贤的注意。</p><p>我原谅你了，快回家吧，他说。</p><p>这次换他笑出声，真的？你不能反悔！</p><p>他边跑边回头，直至到达家门前，他还在寻找他，明天写生课一起！他喊。金钟大只是一眨眼，他已经进了去。</p><p>02.</p><p>嘿，你和他和好了？吴世勋问。</p><p>他没抬头，只是轻微的点头当作回答。</p><p>天啊，他根本就只是想利用你，他夸张地站了起来，他在利用你，我是认真的！他说。</p><p>你别这么阴阳怪气的，他说。</p><p>金钟大，他坐了下来，与他直视，可惜他不习惯这样平等的视线，于是将头别了过去，嘿，听我说，离他远一点！他像是很认真地在劝即将要误入歧途的孩子。</p><p>行了，他阖上作业本，起身站了起来，我自己知道分寸，他说完，径自从教室离开。</p><p>他从原路回家，途中会经过一座足球场，边伯贤总会在那里踢球，如果运气好一点，还能看见许多女生为他喝采的模样，他总在场外看着，连门也不进去，他与拥挤的人群格格不入，包含在大众注视之下进入边伯贤的视野中。</p><p>看了十分钟，直至边伯贤踢进关键的一球，比赛在欢呼声中结束后，他才离开。他抱著书，想着晚上的文学作业该怎么办，即使是多次出现在考题中的《动物农庄》也是如此。</p><p>穿过林荫庇护的小道，房子矮矮小小，几乎要和金钟大平视，他记得还未搬家前，他和边伯贤总会坐在花园的阶梯上，一一细数花的种类，品头论足他们好不好养活，再晚些，妈妈便回到家，边伯贤就要上课了。</p><p>从Ｂ街到Ｃ街，就像从绿洲跨到沙漠，炽热的阳光扑了上来，将金钟大照得睁不开眼，好不容易适应了一些，便看见金钟仁骑着脚踏车，停在他面前。</p><p>嘿，要回家吗？金钟仁像是在炫耀新买的脚踏车有舒适的后座，我载你回去，他发出邀约。</p><p>谢谢，不过，不了，他拒绝了他。</p><p>嘿！他朝径自离去的他喊着，我做了什么？他问。</p><p>他停下脚步，转过身来，你自己清楚，他说。</p><p>金钟仁惊愕，却来不及再辩驳，他便已经走远了。</p><p>他从外头回来，正看见边伯贤换了身衣服，他刚才一定洗过澡，身上围绕着一股花香，经过他的时候，微风把香气送进金钟大的鼻腔中，让他贪恋上深呼吸的感觉。</p><p>他看了一眼时钟，才下午五点。这次金钟大罕见的发出了邀约，你要来我房间吗？</p><p>边伯贤从《动物农庄》中抬头，表情说不上有多震惊，只是一时之间无法回答。</p><p>要吗？他又问了一次。</p><p>好。</p><p>说实话他从没有和任何人上床——如果不谈有次吴世勋喝醉差点干他的话。他径自进入沐浴间，留边伯贤一个人坐立不安，十分钟后，他才终于出来，穿着一件宽松的球衣，仔细看的话，胸前的乳粒此时挺立，他擦着头发，坐在床上，和坐在椅子上的边伯贤对视。</p><p>无论如何，边伯贤像是在面对战争般的谨慎，如果再来一次，他肯定好好的将全身上下都洗干净，接着换上他认为长大象征的男性成人内裤，再喷点香水，好让金钟大觉得值得。</p><p>文学作业，我不知道怎么写，他说。</p><p>这个嘛，其实我也是一知半解，他握着刚看的书，文学很难啊，他感叹。</p><p>说是如此，但边伯贤不自觉的看着他的肌肤，白嫩如雪，锁骨上的那颗黑色小痣，也变得特别可爱，更别提那猫咪形状的嘴角，好几次他想摸，却只能在金钟大的眼光中作罢。</p><p>他看出他的心思，伸出手拍了拍床上，过来，他说。</p><p>他坐了上去，保持着十公分的距离。</p><p>刚刚遇到金钟仁了，他要载我回家，我拒绝了，他说。</p><p>噢，为什么？他对上他的眼，你不是讨厌闷热的夏天吗？他问。</p><p>我想，大概是因为他散播我和他上床的事吧，他将毛巾丢开，随意躺在床上，才没有这回事，他说。</p><p>嗯？边伯贤挑了眉，我很抱歉，我以为是真的。</p><p>没什么。</p><p>边伯贤躺下，就在他身边，他的头发还湿着，闭眼睛的时候能看得出睫毛很长，像一把刷子，他的脸蛋红通通的，耳朵也染上粉红的色彩，领口松着，等着他人<br/>
探览。</p><p>我觉得，自己是个坏人，他说。</p><p>嗯？他睁开眼睛。</p><p>我原本应该安慰你，但我很庆幸，他斟酌用字，很高兴你还没有和人上床，他说。</p><p>你对我有占有欲，是吗？他问。</p><p>我不知道，他回避了眼神，只是觉得，松了一口气，他说。</p><p>事实上，世勋并不喜欢你，他的鼻息喷洒到了边伯贤的脸上，刺刺温温的，他告诫过我了，他说。</p><p>很显然你没有听进去，他说。</p><p>或许吧，他只是盯着他，声音低低的，谁知道呢，他说。</p><p>不知道为什么，我觉得在你面前好赤裸，像没穿衣服似的，他说。</p><p>这形容挺文学的，他挑眉。</p><p>我觉得你总是轻易看穿我，明白我的愿意与不愿意，我就像小丑一样，在你心底被任意取笑，这感觉很不好。</p><p>你那么受欢迎，怎么会是小丑。</p><p>这正是我闹心的事情，我很清楚，我在你的面前，一点也不受欢迎，他说。</p><p>你只是，比较世故，这本没有什么不对，不过，我不觉得，你是打从心底想这么做的。</p><p>边伯贤被揭穿，却没有慌乱，他甚至是赞赏的，望着他侃侃而谈的样子。</p><p>就拿你那两个朋友好了，谁？噢，反正我忘了，他们整天吹嘘和多少女生上了床，你心底觉得幼稚又不尊重女生，可为什么你不说？因为你要自保，他说。</p><p>我突然觉得，只要你不那么冷漠，你肯定有很多朋友的，他说。</p><p>我不需要有朋友。</p><p>边伯贤不再与他争辩，突然安静了几秒，轻声说，我想，我比我想象中的还要喜欢你。</p><p>03.</p><p>他从图书馆回来，路过校园中的花草树木，看似留心，却是在找寻某人，他从大道中穿入一条小路，途上脏乱潮湿，穿过杂草荒芜，会连接到林荫大道，他看见废弃的脚踏车被人随意丢弃在路边，车库前的小狗安静地晒着日光浴，邮筒上被人放了一个饮料杯，上头还插着纸吸管，被不知何人给咬得烂掉。</p><p>看见金钟大时，他正和吴世勋聊些什么，见他到来，吴世勋马上就要走，他给他让开了个位置，如果这里有学校的其他同学，肯定会对吴世勋这种行为嗤之以鼻，不懂为何他不喜欢边伯贤。</p><p>——所有人都应该喜欢边伯贤。</p><p>我刚从图书馆回来，走了好久，都没看见你，他坐了下来，望着金钟大的侧颜说。</p><p>怎么了吗？他问。</p><p>我申请到了西蒙学院的人类学系，他说。说完便停止，像是热切地在等待他的回答。</p><p>恭喜你。</p><p>他想自己此时大概有点难堪。他换了个话题，你申请到哪里？</p><p>这个嘛，路里学院的音乐系，他回答。</p><p>噢，原来你喜欢音乐啊？</p><p>当然，我从以前——就很喜欢了。</p><p>边伯贤开始坐立不安，好像再继续接下去，只会更显现自己的无知。</p><p>那么以后，我们就要分离了吗？</p><p>应该是吧……不对，两个学院不过跨了一个小镇。</p><p>他松了口气，好像真离他很近似的。</p><p>你不希望我离开你？他问。</p><p>当然，他低下头玩手指，心里怪怪的，他说。</p><p>金钟大犹豫着，最后仍是伸出手握住他焦躁不安的双手，引来他抬眼。我们能去你家吗？他问。</p><p>求之不得，他说。</p><p>边伯贤带他上楼，像以前带着其他女孩子一样，不同以往的是，这次他竟然感觉到紧张，他开始注意自己的言语是否得当，步伐的速度是否能刚好跟在他身后，却又不会轻易越过他，甚至低头看了看自己穿了什么内裤，很好，就是他最得意的那件成人内裤。</p><p>你坐一下，想喝什么？牛奶？咖啡？</p><p>不了，我自己有水。</p><p>他坐了下来，正好与金钟大平视。一般来说，这个世界上没有几个人会与他以这样的视角高度谈话，除了妈妈和吴世勋，再来就只有边伯贤了。</p><p>你那天说，喜欢我，是什么意思？他问。</p><p>哦，他双手握拳，讲话的音量很小声，就是字面上的意思。</p><p>是男女——不，男男之间的那种？还是纯友谊？他问。</p><p>前者，他边说，边抬起头来看他。</p><p>伯贤，他轻轻喊他的名字，你会利用我吗？他问。</p><p>你怎么会这样想？我不会伤害你的，他站了起来，急迫地说。</p><p>永远不会？</p><p>永远不会。</p><p>04.</p><p>第一次和边伯贤上床，他搞到很晚才回家。他记得他的抚摸，记得自己宛若置身于云朵，像水一样，穿过石头的缝隙，一路地，稳健走向山巅。</p><p>对于边伯贤坦承自己不是处男，他表示这没什么，他很清楚这个年纪的男孩子，不为什么——因为自己也是，他懂那种渴求又不得的搔痒，更明白表面上正经私底下龌龊的反差，正是因为私密，所以当文学家写出有关性的小说时，总要被人诟病一番，因为那是人类不想触碰的深处，但不代表不曾有人渴望。</p><p>金钟大走后，他自己又在浴室打了一枪，幻想着刚刚那壅塞的孔洞，还有液体缓缓流出的咸味，他知道他的声音很好听，像清泉，又像永远耸立的高山，但他就是想不到，他也会有如此淫荡的一面。</p><p>他知道自己势必要保守这个秘密，金钟大不会喜欢贩卖隐私的人——例如金钟仁。边伯贤在厕所冲洗过了痕迹，接着把床单简单擦拭了一下，隔天便又像个正常人似的，和金钟大正经的经营着他们的友谊。</p><p>家教课前，边伯贤总要去他的房间待着，他们上床的时候，不会挑选在这个时候，大部分都是周末，也通常是去边伯贤家里。</p><p>他们谈起对于大学的向往，大部分都是边伯贤在说，金钟大偶尔点头，这场面其实有点滑稽。</p><p>嘿，你对大学没有任何想象吗？他说。</p><p>可能，就是参加社团吧，他抬起头，好像也没有什么不一样，他说。</p><p>那你会交女朋友吗？他停了下来，再次补充，或是男朋友？</p><p>可能会吧，你呢？</p><p>金钟大对于未来的想象总是只有可能，没有一定肯定的叙述句，一切像空洞的句点，本该完美结尾，却好像心中很是遗憾，干扰了即将上大学的边伯贤。</p><p>会，他斩钉截铁。</p><p>他盯着他，没多说什么，突然露出一个微笑，或许你可以和吴世勋约会？他问。</p><p>放过我吧，他说。</p><p>他们一起笑了出来。</p><p>突然想要你干我。</p><p>现在？他看了一眼时钟，离家教课开始还有十分钟，你确定？他郑重询问。</p><p>他不说话，只是盯着他，像个想要玩具却又不敢说出口的孩子。</p><p>边伯贤摸上他的裤裆，轻轻搓着，现在没时间，他说。</p><p>事后，边伯贤帮他穿上裤子，随后到厕所去漱口，看着嘴唇变得红润，他才拿起课本，径自下楼上课。</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>